


The Place To Be

by thekindworthreading



Series: Hamlaf Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Hamlaf Week 2020, M/M, Prince!Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex has been avoiding the prince for good reasons, but what he didn´t see coming is Lafayette waiting for him in his living room.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Hamlaf Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Place To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 4 of Hamlaf Week - Royalty and somehow everything I write with those two is angsty, I´m sorry

Alex has spent the whole day trying to hide from the prince, which somehow turns out to be a lot harder than it sounds, because Lafayette seems to be dead set on to talk to him. He lets out a sigh of relief when he finally closes the door to his flat behind himself, only to jump back in surprise, when he sees Laf sitting on his couch.

“Why did-?“, he starts, interrupting himself when Alex isn´t fast enough to drop his gaze. “Mon Dieu, Alex is that a bruise? What happened?”

Before he can respond, though, Lafayette jumps up from the couch, hurrying over to him. All Alex wants to do is hide, but instead he stands frozen in place, waiting for whatever will happen next. Alex flinches when he feels the prince touch his face, but obediently lifts his head again, though he still refuses to look into the other man´s eyes, instead staring right past him.

“How can I be a king one day and protect my people, when I can´t even protect you?”, Lafayette asks, and instantly Alexander´s eyes lock with his.

“Gilbert, no. That´s not your fault.”

The prince just shakes his head though and stares at Alex for a few seconds, before he slowly raises his hand. Alex notices that it´s slightly trembling, but before he can think further about that, he feels Laf touching his face, his fingers ghosting over the bruise.

“Alexander, what happened? How did this- _who_ did this?”

Alex has to blink away the tears, dropping his gaze to the floor again.

“It doesn´t matter.”, he says flatly.

“What-? Of course, it matters! Who did this?”

Alex just shakes his head.

“It doesn´t matter.”, he repeats, his voice far firmer now.

“Merde, Alex, tell me what happened! I need to know. That´s an order.”

Alex lets out a huff, looking up at Laf with a joyless smile on his lips.

“That´s an order, huh? It´s that easy for you, isn´t it? Just say “it´s an order” and people have to tell you all their dirty little secrets.”

He almost feels bad for how hurt and regretful Laf looks, but he is too hurt himself to care.

“Alex, that´s not-. I didn´t mean it.”, he reaches out for Alex once more, as if to pull him into a hug, but lets his hand drop at the last moment. “Please tell me. Ss your friend, not as the prince.”

Alex flinches at the use of that word, glad that Laf isn´t touching him anymore. He swallows and looks down, searching for the right words.

“I´m not like you. I´m not a prince, I´m not royalty. I can´t be your friend. We´re not kids anymore, Gil. I- I should know my place.”

Laf is quiet for some time and when Alex looks up at him, he sees that he is frowning.

“What do you mean with know your place? Did- mon Dieu, has this happened because of me?”

Alex quickly shakes his head.

“No, no. This is entirely my fault! I-“, but before he can finish the sentence, Laf wraps his arms around him, holding him close.

For a moment, Alex is tense, but when he realises that Lafayette won´t let go of him, he practically melts into the embrace, letting his body slump against the prince´s chest. He had missed this, though there is a voice inside of his head telling him that he isn´t allowed to enjoy this. Alex takes a deep breath, savouring the feeling of safety for a second longer, before he insistently pushes Gilbert away.

“You should go. You surely have better things to do. I can deal with this myself.”

Almost instantly, Laf shakes his head, reaching out for Alex once again, but he instinctively takes a step back.

“You don´t have to deal with it yourself, Alex. Let me help you.”

“You don´t get it, do you? If people see you here, see you with me, it will just get worse. I- Our friendship was great while it lasted, but we have to grow up now.”

Laf doesn´t say anything for a moment, simply staring at him.

“You know that it always was more than just friendship.”, the prince says quietly, and Alex flinches.

“Don´t.”, Alex pleads. “Don´t make this harder for both of us.”

Lafayette lets out a sigh, nodding slowly.

“So this is goodbye then?”, he asks, and Alex drops his gaze.

He knows that he should remain silent and just wait for Laf to leave, but he has never been good at that.

“You know that we were never meant to last.”, Alex says, giving Gilbert a sad smile. “It was always impossible.”

Laf just shakes his head though, and Alex can see tears glinting in his eyes.

“It isn´t. We could make it last. I love you. Isn´t that enough?”

Alex feels tears burning in his eyes and he closes them for a moment to get back control.

“That´s not fair.”, he mumbles.

Laf just shrugs, taking a step forward and reaching for Alexander´s hand. For a moment Alex thinks about retreating again, but he forces himself to allow the other man to take his hand.

“Let me help you, Alex.”, Laf whispers, and this time Alex can´t keep the tears from running down his face.

“I hate you.”, he mutters, and Gilbert laughs softly.

“Is that a yes?”

Alex nods, giving Laf a tiny smile. The smile Lafayette directs at him lights up his whole face, and Alex feels some of the anxiety inside of him dissipating. He melts easily into the kiss Laf presses against his lips, only waking up from his happy daze, when Laf accidently touches the bruise on his cheek. He flinches back and lets out a hiss, tearing away from Gilbert. The younger man regards him with a both confused and anxious look, before understanding why Alexander has broken the kiss.

“Sorry.”, Laf mumbles, gently brushing the tear away from his cheek. “Let´s get you cleaned up and then we´ll continue this, oui?”

“Don´t you have to go back?”, Alex asks, but he is already following Laf into his bathroom.

“I don´t care.”, he gives back, and Alex sees the same mischievous glint in his eyes, that made him fall in love with the other man in the first place.

After Laf has put ointment onto the bruise, they go into the bedroom, where Laf searches the wardrobe for something that´ll fit him.

“Wait, isn´t that my shirt?”, he asks after a while, and Alex can feel himself blushing.

He had completely forgotten that he had put it there.

“Maybe?”, the smaller man asks, and Laf grins at him.

“I´ve been looking for that for weeks.”, he laughs, and Alex blushes even more.

Laf puts his own shirt on, while Alex changes his uniform for a pyjama and after a moment of just awkwardly looking at each other, Alex gets into bed, holding up the blanket for Gilbert. The prince gives him a smile and joins him, gently kissing his cheek.

“I will personally execute everyone who hurts you in the future.”, he whispers, and Alex stares at him in shock, before hitting his chest.

“No, you won´t.”

Laf laughs, while Alex still pouts.

“No, I won´t.”, he says finally, kissing Alex once more. “But I can think about it, right?”

“Fine.”, Alex mutters, while doing his best to hide his smile.

Laf seems to see right through it though, because he starts kissing him again and Alex is all to glad to participate, pulling the other man on top of him. As Laf kisses him senseless, Alex can´t help but think that maybe, his place is exactly here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic and thank you so much for reading it! You can also follow, talk to me and request fics on my tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
